Life Goes On
by wintmint4
Summary: Eponine didn't die on the barricades, but a different fate awaits her once she's made things right with Marius. Slight AU, rated for character death- nothing detailed, but I wanted to be safe. Not nearly as fluffy as my other works are. Onsided M/E & C/M.


**I dubbed this **_**slight AU**_** because the only real difference I made was Eponine living- the rest of the Café Boys and Gavroche died on the barricade. And, this is NOT a way to slack off my stories- this one shot alone has taken me months because I just don't have time, and I've been extremely sick. Anyway, enjoy!**

It was a crisp, cloudy night on which Eponine found herself standing above the measureless depths of the Seine. Looking down from the bridge into the deep, sure-to-be-icy waters, Eponine pondered her life- or, rather, what was left of it.

She thought of the barricades, of how, positive she would die in a few moments' time, she confessed her undying love to Marius; the unbearable grief when she awoke hours later to find every last Café Boy, save for Marius, as well as her brother Gavroche had died for a hopeless cause.

Eponine was glad Marius had lived, ecstatic really, but she almost thought everything would br simpler if one of them hadn't survived through those two days in June.

This brings us back to the present.

_''Ponine, he has Cosette now,' _Eponine thought to herself as she stepped over the side of the bridge, _'Let him go.'_

Though she was still slightly bitter, Eponine had allowed most of her resentment towards blonde fade into numb acceptance.

Cold, sharp raindrops fell heavily from the sky, and Eponine welcomed them, tilting her face upwards as if they would cleanse her.

She had been prepared to die for weeks and wanted her final thoughts to be of Marius, though she knew he'd never love her. She let his sweet image fill her mind- his warm brown eyes; his soft, curly mahogany hair; his bright, inviting smile. Eponine focused on nothing but him as she lifted her fingers, one by one, soon to be falling into blissful nothingness, to-

"'Ponine!" Someone shouted, throwing their arms around her waist, effectively keeping Eponine from moving.

"Marius," Eponine sighed, half relieved, half annoyed.

"What on Earth are you doing?" He asked wildly.

"What does it look like?" Eponine retorted petulantly.

"It looks as if my best friend is about to commit suicide," Marius said, pulling her up over the railing.

"Marius," Eponine exhaled, "There is nothing left for me in this life- please, _please_, just leave me be."

"No!" Marius exclaimed, dragging her off the bride by her hand, "This doesn't have to be it- you can come live with Cosette and me!"

"I could never belong there; I doubt I'd be welcome," Eponine pointed out.

"Cosette wouldn't mind, I swea-"

"Marius, I love you. You gave a glimpse of what could have been; I suppose I should thank you for that. But I should hate you for it as well," Eponine said sullenly.

Marius' face fell, "Oh, 'Ponine-"

"Don't worry, Monsieur Marius," She smiled wistfully, "Happiness was never meant for me, anyway."

"At least promise you won't try to hurt yourself," Marius pleaded.

"I'll promise not to take my own life if you promise not to look for me."

Marius nodded fervently.

"Good," She muttered.

Eponine moved forward, kissing Marius' forehead, both of his cheeks, and the very tip of his nose.

"Farewell, Monsieur Marius," She murmured.

Eponine made to leave, but threw her head over her shoulder, "Don't stay out here too long- you'll catch your death in this weather."

With that, she was off.

**~~~~Make Flowers Grow~~~~**

Six weeks later found Eponine on a makeshift bed of straw in an alleyway, under the care of her crafty sister, Azelma, and their friend since late childhood, Zoe Genevieve La Verite. In this short time, Eponine had contracted tuberculosis. The trio knew she would soon be God in Heaven (If such things existed- Eponine had been quite doubtful lately), and they were doing all in their power to make Eponine comfortable.

Azelma had just help Eponine's hand through another fit of coughing when she asked the routine question; "Is there anything you need, 'Ponine?"

It had been hard on Azelma, watching her sister, her 'Ponine who had stuck by her side through everything, her strong best friend, her only family die a slow, agonizing death. She did all she could to ease her suffering.

Today, however, had been different; Today, Eponine had answered.

"Marius," She rasped.

Azelma stared at her with understanding. "I will find him."

Eponine tried to smile her thanks, but it quickly morphed into a grimace.

"Zoe," Azelma called, "Come sit with Eponine- I'm off to run an errand. I shall return soon."

Not long after Azelma's departure, Eponine fell into a restless sleep. She constantly tossed and turned, but all Zoe could do was wipe her brow with a wet cloth in an attempt to keep her fever down.

True to her word, Azelma arrived back in the alleyway, Marius in tow, in an hour's time.

Azelma led him to her sister's bed.

"'Ponine?" He gasped, closing the distance between himself and her side quickly.

"It's me," She confirmed, smiling weakly.

Marius took the time to take in Eponine's current state. She was as pale as death itself, her lips cracked and dry. The poor child's bloodshot eyes had heavy bags under them, and she seemed to have lost even more weight in the time they had been apart, which he'd thought impossible.

"It's good to see you," He admitted softly.

"I'm glad to see you, too," Eponine's face brightened considerably, "There's someone I want you to meet."

Marius watched as Eponine beckoned to a tall blonde. He noticed that the girl had very good posture. It was obvious that the starving girl had once been a citizen of France.

"Marius, this is one of my dearest friends, Zoe Genevieve La Verite. Zoe, this is Marius Pontmercy."

"Pleasure to meet you, Marius," Zoe smiled sweetly.

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure," Marius replied.

"Zoe and I became friends when she was shoved into the streets. We were both thirteen," Eponine smiled reminiscently, "It took quite a while for her to become used to the ways of us gamine, but she's a quick learner."

Without warning, Eponine burst into a fit of coughing.

Marius felt helpless as he clutched Eponine's hand, watching as Zoe lifted her into a sitting position and blood appeared on her chapped lips.

Marius inhaled sharply with horror.

"Tuberculosis," He whispered.

Marius' world flipped up-side-down. The last of his friends- the best of them, too- was going to die. It couldn't be stopped, couldn't be reversed. All they could do was wait. Wait as each torturing minute slipped by. Nothing else could be done.

"M'sorry you had to see that," Eponine said once she regained her breath.

"Don't worry about it," He murmured, refusing to let her hand go, though the spluttering and retching had subsided.

"What can I do for you?" Marius asked desperately.

"Could you give us a moment?" Eponine requested.

Azelma and Zoe nodded and set off down the street.

"I want you to smile," She said, "You have a beautiful smile. Once I'm gone, I want you to smile as often as you can. You could never love me, and I know that; smile anyway. I don't really care what you're smiling for as long as you're smiling. Smile for Cosette. Smile for the children you will have. Smile for your _life_. And, if you can find the will in your heart, smile for me. For all those times you almost got me caught stealing bread," She laughed.

"Is that all?" Marius asked, his throat closing up.

"I want you to watch out for Azelma as well," She said, "'Zelma can take care of herself, I know, but she's my little sister and I worry about her. Promise me these two things and I shall die happy."

"I swear it," He vowed.

"Thank you," Eponine murmured, "I'm ready to go now."

Marius' eyes burned with tears, but he would not let them fall. Not now.

Eponine closed her eyes and looked so peaceful that Marius could almost believe she was sleeping.

He planted a kiss on his deceased friend's forehead, knowing she was finally in a better place.

Azelma and Zoe returned, and they all wept together.

Soon, however, Marius was forcing himself to leave. He told the two grieving girls that they were welcome to stay with him and Cosette, but they refused. Much as Eponine had, though for different reasons.

'_Was I in love with Eponine?'_ Marius couldn't help but wonder as lay in bed hours later. He decided, after many minutes, that it didn't matter because she was gone. He had Cosette.

~~~~Make Flowers Grow~~~~

Forty-three years. Forty-three years since Eponine died. In this time, Marius married (it proved she could not have children), Azelma found a job (though she has now retired), and Madame, yes Madame, Zoe moved to America with her husband. The lovely couple and Azelma meet at the Pontmercy dwelling every year for Christmas.

Anyhow, at this point in time, Marius is lying in bed. He has been ill for over eight weeks and is waiting for the end, wondering when it will finally be here. He loves Cosette with all his heart, but Marius is ready to be free of this world.

Marius pondered all of these things frequently, but, most of all, he hoped he would see Eponine again.

He muttered a brief "Thank you" when Cosette came in with his soup.

Marius glanced up quickly while he took a feeble spoonful and nearly dropped it.

"Eponine!" It wasn't a question, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you'd be lost without me," She grinned- with all of her teeth, he noticed- and winked.

"What?" He asked bewildered.

"I'm here to lead you on," Eponine explained, "To the 'Great Beyond'."

Marius laughed at her theatrics.

"They must feed you well there," He commented, observing her figure- he could not even see her ribs through the new dress!

"You can't possibly imagine how much food there is!" She exclaimed, "Now hurry up- you'll make us late!"

"Late for what?" Marius inquired.

"Supper!" The pair chuckled.

Eponine offered her hand to Marius, who used it to steady himself. She led them into a spectacular, almost blinding light. Marius blinked and found himself standing before an enormous banquet. Eponine moved them forward, still, until they reached a golden table filled with his friends. Every last one of the Friends of A. B. C. was there! Gavroche, too!

Marius looked down at himself to see he'd been transformed into his younger self.

He stared at Eponine, puzzled, but she only smiled.

Everyone talked and ate and sang- it was wonderful.

Marius whiled away the days of the afterlife with his friends. Sometimes he thought of Cosette. But, until she arrived, Marius decided he'd be happy with Eponine.

He'd love her as he couldn't in life.

**I'm sorry! I had no intention of that happy ending slipping in there- it just ended up that way. ;) Anyway, criticism is always welcome. I hope you liked it, and that I didn't make anyone too OOC! Please tell me if I did, or if anything else in the story made you unhappy. **

**I created my OC's name using their meanings. **

**Zoe- life**

**Genevieve- feminist**

**La Verite- truth **

**Have a ****totally awesome**** day! Thanks for reading! **


End file.
